


JeanMarco Pokemon AU <3

by sweatpantz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Art, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, cheezy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatpantz/pseuds/sweatpantz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so since im not that confident with the skill level of my art i decided to go with quantity rather than quality?? lmao hehee.. things might've gotten a little out of hand- this was a really fun prompt!! i made weird little character designs for them; marco has his stupid cat tank top (i thought it was funny cuz i read somewhere that there are no animals in the pokemon universe- aka no plain ol cats) i also thought it would be funny to make it a turtle neck tanktop which i kind of loved but it was hard to draw and it might've been a bit too weird. he's a free spirit and a sweetie pie cx and jean always wears weirdly oversized/misshapen shirts that just hang off shoulders and he is a loving mother bear, takes care of his weird little family <3 i hope u have a totally great christmas lovely, and I hope you like your gift! i'm your secret santa!! (obviously lol cx)</p>
            </blockquote>





	JeanMarco Pokemon AU <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froslasst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froslasst/gifts).



  
  
  
  



End file.
